puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Dory Funk Jr.
|weight = 250 Ibs (113 kg) |birth_date = |birth_place = Hammond, Indiana, U.S. |death_date = |children = 5 |family = Dory Funk (father) Terry Funk (brother) |spouse = |death_place = |resides = Ocala, Florida, U.S. |billed = The Double Cross Ranch |trainer = Dory Funk Ricky Romero Pedro Morales |debut = July 1963 }} '''Dorrance Earnest Funk Jr.' (born February 3, 1941) is an American professional wrestler and wrestling trainer. He is the son of Dory Funk and brother of Terry Funk. He is credited with the invention of the Texas cloverleaf submission hold and runs the Funking Conservatory, a professional wrestling school. He is a former world heavyweight champion, having held the NWA World Heavyweight Championship once. To date, he was the fifth longest reigning NWA World Heavyweight Champion of all time, holding it for over four years. In addition, he also held the major heavyweight titles WWC Universal Heavyweight Championship once, the CWA World Heavyweight Championship once. He is also a 2009 WWE Hall of Fame Inductee. He is currently working for All Japan Pro Wrestling as the Pacific Wrestling Federation (PWF) chairman. Professional wrestling career Training Funk's career in professional wrestling began in 1963 just after a college football career with West Texas State University (now West Texas A&M University), culminating in a 15 to 14 victory over Ohio University in the Sun Bowl in El Paso, Texas. Funk's first match was a victory over Don Fargo in Amarillo, Texas. West Texas State University All American Jerry Logan was in Funk's corner and Fargo's brother, Jim, was in his corner. Dory was supported by the whole West Texas State University football team and the Tascosa High School amateur wrestling team. He was doing his student teaching as coach of the Tascosa High wrestling team under Coach James Kyle. National Wrestling Alliance Funk started in his father's Amarillo promotion and fought Harley Race, Iron Mike DiBiase and Wild Bull Curry. He demonstrated a rugged hard hitting style that gained attention. He would eventually move on to Florida, Missouri and Japan where his skills improved as he used uppercut forearm smashes, a variety of suplexes and leglocks.Funk won the NWA World Heavyweight Championship from Gene Kiniski on February 11, 1969 http://nwawrestling.com/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=41&Itemid=101 in Tampa, Florida with a spinning toe hold and remained NWA World Champion for the next four and a half years, which is the second-longest uninterrupted reign of any NWA World Champion (Lou Thesz held the NWA world title from November 27, 1949, to March 15, 1956). Dory and Terry are the only brothers in history to each hold the title. Funk finally lost the NWA World Championship on May 24, 1973 after a hurried recovery from a pickup truck accident on his father's Flying Mare Ranch in West Texas. Dory was forced into the ring in Kansas City, losing the belt to Harley Race. Race held the title only a few months before dropping it to Brisco. In truth his father told the NWA board of directors that he didn't want Dory Jr. to lose to fellow face Jack Brisco, so Race was given the nod instead. He performed regularly throughout the NWA, particularly in the Mid-Atlantic and Ontario as a heel, Georgia, Florida and Central States regions, through the 1970s and early 1980s. In Toronto he fought Ric Flair for the NWA championship. In 1984, he and his brother Terry competed in a tag team match against Bruiser Brody and Stan Hansen that later received a 5-star rating by Dave Meltzer. As well they had a series of matches against Abdullah the Butcher and The Sheik. In Tokyo they were placed against each other in a tournament and Dory won the match. In 1986, Dory (given the nickname "Hoss") made his WWF debut in a team alongside his brother Terry. The brothers performed at WrestleMania 2 defeating the Junkyard Dog and Tito Santana. Terry left the WWF shortly after WrestleMania, but Dory remained, mostly tagging with "brother" Jimmy Jack Funk, who in truth had no relation to the Funk family. He made an appearance for WCW at the Slamboree 1993: A Legends Reunion Pay-Per-View, wrestling Nick Bockwinkel to a time limit draw. He also made a single appearance with the WWF as a participant in the 1996 Royal Rumble. Later years Funk is now the Coach of the Funking Conservatory Professional Wrestling School in Ocala, Florida and teaches the Dory Funk Method of Professional Wrestling. Dory's students included Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Christian Cage, Lita, Kurt Angle, Mickie James, Edge, Ted DiBiase and Test. His wife Marti runs BANG TV in which Dory`s matches are featured. On March 1, 2008, Funk and Nishimura defeated Genichiro Tenryu and Masanobu Fuchi in Funk's retirement match via spinning toe hold.Gerweck.Net; accessed 15 August 2015. On the February 16, 2009 episode of Raw, it was announced that Dory along with his brother Terry would be inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame Class of 2009 by Dusty Rhodes. On the April 1, 2010 edition of TNA Today, Funk appeared on the show to have an interview with Jeremy Borash. On October 27, 2013, Funk returned to All Japan Pro Wrestling, teaming with Terry in a tag team match, where they wrestled Masanobu Fuchi and Osamu Nishimura to a twenty-minute time limit draw. Funk was then announced as the new Pacific Wrestling Federation (PWF) chairman. Funk returned to All Japan on July 27, 2014, teaming with Osamu Nishimura and Yutaka Yoshie in a six-man tag team match, where they defeated Masanobu Fuchi, Takao Omori and Último Dragón, with Funk submitting Fuchi for the win. Funk's next match with All Japan took place on May 31, 2015, when he and Nishimura wrestled Fuchi and Yoshiaki Fujiwara to a twenty-minute time limit draw. The day before at age 74 he teamed with old student Tenryu and Nosawa Rongai for Tenryu Project to beat Kohei Suwama, Hikaru Sato and Atsushi Aoki. He returned to All Japan the next month to team with Fuchi and Ultimo Dragon to beat his student Nishimura, Masao Inoue and Soma Takao. Personal life Dory married his first wife, Jimmie, on June 8, 1960.Texas Divorces Together, they have three children: Dory III, Adam Dirk, and Penny. They also have five grandchildren. They later separated and were officially divorced on July 6, 1983. Dory III went into medicine and now practices out of Colorado. Dory IV is now training to be a wrestler under Dory Jr. In 1980, Dory met his second and current wife, Marti; the couple married in 1989. He has two children. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Cloverleaf – Innovated Who invented the Texas Cloverleaf? **Piledriver **Spinning toe hold *'Signature moves' **Abdominal stretch **Atomic drop **Belly to back suplex **Delayed double underhook suplex **European uppercut **Running forearm smash **Russian legsweep **Vertical suplex *'Managers' ** Dory Funk Sr., while NWA world champion. **Gary Hart ** Paul Jones **Jimmy Hart **Sir Oliver Humperdink *'Nicknames' **"Great Texas" *'Entrance themes' **"Spinning Toe-Hold" by Creation (Japan) Championships and accomplishments *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' **NWA International Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **World's Strongest Tag Determination League (1977, 1979, 1982) - with Terry Funk *'Cauliflower Alley Club' **Other honoree (1998) *'Championship Wrestling from Florida' **NWA Florida Heavyweight Championship (4 times) **NWA Florida Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Terry Funk **NWA Florida Television Championship (2 times) **NWA International Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **NWA North American Tag Team Championship (Florida version) (2 times) - with Terry Funk (1) and David Von Erich (1) *'Continental Wrestling Association' **CWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'George Tragos/Lou Thesz Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame' **Class of 2011 *'Georgia Championship Wrestling' **NWA Georgia Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Terry Funk *'International Championship Wrestling' **ICW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Mid-Atlantic Championship Wrestling' **NWA Mid-Atlantic Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'National Wrestling Alliance' **NWA Hall of Fame (Class of 2006) **NWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'NWA Hollywood Wrestling' **NWA Americas Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **NWA International Tag Team Championship (3 times) - with Terry Funk **NWA World Tag Team Championship (Los Angeles Version) (1 time) - with Terry Funk *'NWA Western States Sports' **NWA Brass Knuckles Championship (Amarillo version) (2 times) **NWA International Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Terry Funk **NWA North American Heavyweight Championship (Amarillo version) (1 time) **NWA Western States Tag Team Championship (6 times) - with Ricky Romero (2), The Super Destroyer (2), Ray Candy (1), and Larry Lane (1) **NWA World Tag Team Championship (Texas Version) (2 times) - with Terry Funk *'New England Wrestling Alliance' **NEWA North American Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Match of the Year (1973) vs. Harley Race on May 24 **PWI Match of the Year (1974) vs. Jack Brisco on January 27 **Stanley Weston Award (2014) **PWI ranked him #'147' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 1994 **PWI ranked him #'149' of the top 500 singles wrestlers of the "PWI Years" in 2003 **PWI ranked him #'9' of the top 100 tag teams of the "PWI Years" with Terry Funk in 2003 *'Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame and Museum' **Class of 2005 * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** Stanley Weston Achievement Award *'Southwest Championship Wrestling' **SCW Southwest Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **SCW World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Terry Funk *'St. Louis Wrestling Hall of Fame' **Class of 2008 *'St. Louis Wrestling Club' **NWA Missouri Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Stampede Wrestling' **NWA International Tag Team Championship (Calgary version) (1 time) - with Larry Lane **Stampede Wrestling Hall of Fame *'Tokyo Sports' **Best Bout Award (1980) with Terry Funk vs. Giant Baba and Jumbo Tsuruta on December 11 *'World Wrestling Council' **WWC Puerto Rico Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **WWC Universal Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **WWC World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Terry Funk *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE Hall of Fame (Class of 2009) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Class of 1996) **5 Star Match (1984) with Terry Funk vs. Bruiser Brody and Stan Hansen on December 8 *'Other titles' **New York Heavyweight Championship (1 time) References External links * * The Funks at WWE.com Category:Wrestlers Category:Gaijin Category:AJPW Roster